Finding True Love
by hope000
Summary: It felt like true love on the first mission but they couldn't admit it. It felt like true love at first sight but the problem was they didn't believe in that. And the question is how coule they tell each other they love each other without saying it? Will they understand their feeling for each other or keep their love bottled up?
1. Chapter 1

Finding True Love

It felt like true love on the first mission but they couldn't admit felt like true love at first sight but the problem was they didn't believe in that. And the question was how could

they tell each other they love each other without saying out loud ? Will Dante say when caught by the organization and Zhalia is knock out ? Will he understand his feeling for Zhalia

_Dante POV_

**Venice, Dante's house **

**The doorbell rings and I go to answer it."Oh hi Zhalia what are you doing here?" I ask **

**." I got a mission and was wandering if you wanted to come with me and do the mission together."**

**"fine with me. what the mission?" **

**"I'm suppose to go to the Fairies Chimney's and find the amulet of the shadow fairy and find out why the organization want it and retune it to a foundation safe house."**

**" Ok when do you leave for the mission?" **

**" Tomorrow afternoon." **

**"See you then"**

**"Bye" I close the door after she left I know this was our first mission**

**alone together without Lok and Sofie. Why am I so nevis?**

**_Zhalia POV_**

**As soon as I left he close the door like he was in a rush. I guess I interrupted something maybe he was reading something. For some reason he seemed he was glad I asked him to **

**come on the mission with me.I guess I'm nevis I'm picking my speed up like I'm being followed but no one is following me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding True Love chapter two the mission

please review and tell me if I made any mistake please tell me.

The Fairy chimney, Turkey

_Zhalia POV_

'So what the spray paint for Zhalia?' Dante asked.

So I know where we been so we don't go in circles.' I said

'Smart.' he said.

'So where is the titian?' asked Dante

'In the tunnel city Cappadocia but the problem is the whole city is made of tunnels & it's made of one big maze that's go through ,around ,& under a , we have to look through every tunnel and they should…'

'lead to one place like the core of the mountain.'cutting me off.

' then all we need to is find out why the organization want it & take to a safe house.'

'Ok let get hiking.' he said

_Dante POV_

She seemed just wanted me for company not that I'm complaining I'm fine I'm just used making the plans or maybe she does love me but there are signs but oh well.

Then Zhalia stop stuck here arm in front of to stop me, put her finger to her lips to indicate to be quiet ,& hid behind a bush so I did too. Then she said ' someone here unless you want to fight them stay down until I say they are gone.'

then I said ' no we…' but she cut me off.

_Zhalia POv_

' I can't believe you there could be 15 men out there are you willing to kill yourself and I are you ? If you go and ahead I'm not stoping you but I'm not going to get myself killed because

you wanted to kill yourself got it.'

'Ok I didn't think of that ok.' Dante said

'Well it seem you aren't thinking today at all.' I said with anger I realized I never talked to Dante like that but he made me mad

'What did I do wrong but want to fight suits.' Dante said the suit herd him and made an attack on them.

'Now look what you did they herd you.' I yelled angry 'fight for your lady kilthane'

'Oh so it my fault that you got me mad? Come out & play Dante

'Are you and your girlfriend having problems Dante ?' one of the suits called out

'She not my just a friend.'said Dante embarrassed.

'Too bad you look like a good couple oh well .'the same suit said making them both embarrassed.

'Where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself to you my name is steven your worst give it up 10 to 4.(including titians)' the same suit said

'Fine I give up.'I said without a fight knowing I had a plan.

Zhlia why are you giving up? asked Dante

'There are 10 of them and 4 of us and you are wandering why?' I said

'Fine I give up too.' said Dante mad.


End file.
